Talk:Siren/Yvette/@comment-3162983-20120619132042/@comment-4754456-20120619194316
This is a little bit long D8 Knuckles: Faith...? Faith hello!? *Snaps fingers in-front of her* Faith: Wait! What? *shakes her head* What happened? Knuckles: You tell me. You were just standing there like a freak, staring at a wall. Faith: ... I got alot on my mind right now... Knuckles: Where's Sapphire and Milo, earlier i saw you walking with them. Faith: *remembers she put them in their beds, while they were asleep she went out for some fresh air* *Faith smiles* so you were stalking me huh? Knuckles: *flinches* I-I wasn't stalking-I-I- Faith: Oh that's right, you were just following me intentionally across 22nd street and past the mall without me knowing right? *basically the same thing* Knuckles: ... Y-You knew I was there? Faith: Duh. I could hear your breathing from all the away across the street. Knuckles: You could hear me breathing??? Faith: Hey Knuckles, can you do me a favor really quick? Knuckles: What's that? Faith *grabs his hand and leads him further into the alley she found herself in* Remember those hand-jobs you used to give me when i was severely stressed? Knuckles: *gulps* y-yeah... Faith: Well I'm really stressed right now so I'm gonna require your fist-related assistance-if ye know what I mean. Knuckles: b-but faith y-your- Faith: *kisses knuckles before he can continue* who the hell's gonna know? Red's out with Blaze so if anything you call this payback-but in all honesty *crawls on top of him, knuckles blushing up a storm* This is something I've been looking forward to. *a couple hours later they depart from the alley* thanks knuckles, I feel better now. Knuckles: ... we gotta do this again sometime. Faith: Sometime. Right now I gotta get back home, the all-knowing prince is probably anticipating my arrival. *Faith walks back home and surely enough Red is on the couch watching t.v.* back from your affair? so soon? But you haven't even knocked up Amy yet. Red: And where have "you" been? Faith: Canada, Florida, France, Ireland- Red: You know what I mean Faith: Italy, Texas, Scotland and out grocery shopping for my douche bag partner *holds up bags* I got those chocolate lava cakes you love so much, anything for you honey. *sarcasm leaking from her tone* Ye wanna save some for your awkward girlfriend Blaze? Or are you too afraid of how she'll react if she found out you were with Fiona? Red: Fiona!? I don't know what your talking about. Faith: Oh please, the scent of those two just radiates off of you, and even if not for my highly acute senses I still would have known, you've been gone for six hours-what in christ's name did you think I would suspect? I'm not stupid Red. Red: *doesn't know what to say* I was practically forced. I didn't have much of a choice. Faith: oh sure, just like i didn't have much of a choice when I got reacquainted with knuckles. Red: WHAT!? Faith: Oh, did I not mention my reunion with the guardian of the master emerald? I guess I was too busy thinking about what substance I should use to poison your dinner. We're having Spaghetti by the way. *she doesn't mean it but she's still pissed. She plants the bags onto the counter* and the kids are fine just in case your wondering, I was only supposed to be out for a few minutes, obviously that didn't happen. *she then remembers that she took the kids with her and then...singing...then knuckles...* Faith rushes to their room to discover her children missing* oh shit... Red: What? What happened? Faith: Red, please tell me you checked on Ramona and Milo when you came home. Red: I thought they were with you... Faith: They were but...I remember putting them in their beds and then leaving...no...that can't be I have no memory of walking home at that time. Ramona and Milo were with me and then...GODDAMMIT! WHAT AFTER THAT!? *punches and punctures a hole through the wall trying to retrace her steps in her mind* Red: YOU LOST THEM!? Faith: *ignores him still attmepting to gather her thoughts* Red: *hears a voice in his head, a voice he had been hearing all day long* ''"she betrayed you and now she's lost your children. she's useless to you...mabye you should...kill her." ''*Red repeats softly* Maybe I should...kill her. ''"Just-one-quick TWIST! ... and its over." ''*He stares at his hands a moment and then slowly approaches faith, arms outstretched zombie-style. Her back is turned to him so she can't see him* In case your wondering, Yvette got away with taking the kids with her mesmeric musical talents, and now sonitus is trying to convince red to take out faith since she is a severe threat to a secret mission. He can't get into faith's head because of her extraordinarily high I.Q. what i'm planning to do is develope red and faith's relationship as a couple in a positive manner by forcing them to realize how important a family is-kind of a lesson-based story learned in a hard way ^^;